


Paint Me Black

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: August Challenge Day 18: TechnologyBailey visits Skye in the lighting booth.





	Paint Me Black

Bailey smiled brightly as she watched the usual theatre chaos during rehearsal for the Spring Production. Despite the added stress of their upcoming theatre trip to Europe, the actors and techs worked at a nice steady-fast pace. Bailey watched as Rory and Erin finish their scene while sneaking peeks over at the light booth to see Skye as she worked over the board, the lights above the stage change in intensity and tone as Ajay yells instruction up towards the booth when Skye levels the lights just right for the scene. Most of the set had been done about a week ago, so Skye was free to be let loose on the light board. 

Ajay finally called that the actors were dismissed as Erin delivered her final line. Bailey made her way off the side of the stage as the rest of the actors packed their things. 

The light booth was towards the back of the theatre, the lights dimmer towards the back as Skye worked. Bailey knew Skye had a habit of staying late to work without the other theatre club members around.

Bailey slipped into the booth and took a seat in the empty chair next to Skye. The chair creaked and Skye looked up briefly, flashing Bailey a small smile before going back to setting the dials. 

“Hey,” Skye turned in the chair after a few moments to better face Bailey, “come to join the dark side?”

Skye had an excited little grin on her face as Bailey returned the smile.

“You did promise me a tour.”

“Did I?” Skye’s smile grew a little as she leaned over and started explaining the basics of how each deck worked. Bailey never understood the complex technological side of most of the equipment the techs used, but Skye was always very passionate in explaining it. She wasn’t used to people wanting to know more about what she liked, so she always got excited whenever Bailey asked about something. Showing an honest interest was even better. Bailey loved watching Skye get carried away in explanations, her eyes lit up and the little smile that stayed on her face was adorable.

“You’re not paying attention,” Skye pointed out with a grin as Bailey realized she had been staring.

“I can’t help it, you’re so cute when you go full techie.”

Skye snorted and shook her head, but the smile didn’t leave her face.

“Hit that switch,” Skye gestured over to one of the buttons on the board closer to Bailey.

“Why, what does it do?”

“You’ll see.”

“Is it going to activate a trap door?” Bailey asked, “Like in the movies?”

“No.”

Bailey waited for more of an explanation, but Skye didn’t offer to give any. She side-eyed Skye for a moment before she hit the switch. Within a second the entire theatre fell into total darkness. After a few moments of shocked blinking, Bailey noticed the switches on the light board light up. She heard Skye hit a few and the stage area lit up, softer light traveled up through the theatre, barely illuminating Skye’s smirking face in the darkness.

“Your face is priceless.”

Bailey shook her head and pouted at Skye’s amused face.

“You better like my face, you’re dating me.”

Skye reached over and brushed some of the hair from Bailey’s face, she let out a hum as if she was thinking.

“I guess you do have a nice face.”

Bailey blushed and turned back to the stage in a sad excuse to hide her face. Skye lets out a little giggle before she leaned over to flip a few more of the switches. In a moment the lights changed, focusing on the center stage with a light rose-gold hue. 

“Ajay hasn’t seen some of these yet, but I’ve been working on the lights for the other scenes as well.”

“It’s really pretty, I can’t wait to see it during rehearsal,” Bailey turned back to Skye, watching as Skye adjusted the lights a few more times. She watched the pale glow of the lights reflect off Skye’s face, a few filtered colors blended with the red of her hair. Once in a while Skye would stop, happy with the way the lights look for whatever mood she was going for, and took a few notes in her open notebook off to the side.

Bailey was content watching Skye work. The set pieces took on new life with every arrangement of lighting Skye worked with. She watched as the filtered color lighting played against Skye’s pale skin. Bailey scooted her chair closer to Skye as she worked, slinking closer until the chairs were almost touching. After a few more minutes of watching, Bailey lifted her hand and let her fingers run through Skye’s hair. Skye lets out a short laugh before she turned to face Bailey with her head slightly tilted as Bailey flashed a soft smile that she wasn’t sure if Skye could see in the dim light.

“You’re distracting,” Skye muttered as Bailey’s hand continued through her hair, nails gently scraping against her scalp.

“Good, take a break.” 

Skye let out a little satisfied hum as Bailey shifted a little closer. Bailey’s free hand rose to brush the side of Skye’s jaw before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Skye’s, feeling the other girl respond eagerly to the kiss. Bailey tried not to swoon every time Skye kissed her with newfound confidence. Skye had gotten braver as the winter and spring semesters went on. It left Bailey completely breathless and stuttering like an idiot whenever that confidence showed its face.

Bailey wanted to turn the tables this time. She wanted to leave Skye breathless like she left her.

After a moment of hesitation, Bailey leans closer, tossing her leg over Skye’s to straddle her lap as she kissed her. She felt Skye’s arms wrap around her waist as Bailey’s hands tangled in her hair. Bailey moved her lips against Skye’s in the dim room as the world around them disappears. After a few seconds of making out Bailey felt herself getting a little more bold. Bailey hesitated for only a moment before catching Skye’s lip between her teeth. She felt more than heard the growl that rumbled through Skye’s throat. 

“Skye,” Bailey breathed as she pulled away for a second, she felt Skye lean forward to reconnect their lips, one of her hands moved up Bailey’s back and tangled in her hair at the back of her neck.

Bailey should have known they were pushing their luck with the old theatre chairs. She slowly felt the chair sliding, but was completely unprepared for the entire thing to fall. It’s mostly Bailey’s fault, she leaned more towards Skye, causing the chair to knock off balance and the chair’s wheels to lurch out from underneath the chair. 

Skye was a bit faster, she reached over and gripped the edge of the desk in time to stop the chair mid-fall, giving them a few seconds to part and reposition themselves to try and avoid a particularly hard fall against the auditorium floors. Bailey shifts to move off Skye and taking the extra weight off the chair, looking rather sheepish as she did so.

“Hey.”

Skye laughed at the awkward greeting as she pulled herself and the chair back up to a normal position as Bailey sat on her own chair.

“Hey yourself.”

Bailey felt her face burn in the dim room. She fidgeted a bit before feeling Skye press a sweet kiss to her cheek.

“Come on, you distracted me so now you have to help prep the lights for tomorrow’s rehearsal.”

“Ok… how do we do that again?”

Skye just shook her head with a smile on her face as she reached forward to go over what each panel did again. Bailey tried to pay closer attention this time. Halfway through explaining one of the panels Skye turned, quieting for a second before her hand came up to Bailey’s face. Her thumb brushed against Bailey’s bottom lip a few times before pulling away.

“Lipstick?” Bailey asked as Skye pulled her hand away. Usually the black didn’t smear too much, but once in a while Bailey found herself left with faint traces of Skye’s lipstick on her face.

“Just a little, it’d look really good on you.”

Bailey smirked as she turned a little to face Skye.

“You just like getting lipstick on me.”

“Oh?”

“Yup! People don’t even ask me if we’re dating anymore, they just see the lipstick.”

“Good.”

Bailey laughed a little at Skye’s possessive tone. She turned a little and mimicked Skye’s earlier movement, brushing her thumb under Skye’s bottom lip to brush away the light smear of her lipstick.

“No more distracting,” Skye tried to sound stern, “I have three more scenes to pre-set.”

“Okay,” Bailey sighed, “Anything I can help with?”

“I’m almost done, then you can distract me all you want.”

“Oh, Oh! We should go to the beach! It’s low tide so we can search for seashells!”

Skye smiled at Bailey optimism and excited smile that quickly overtook her face.

“Deal.”


End file.
